Black and White
by anclyne
Summary: Mereka dua yang merangkap jadi satu. /"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri?"/—GinIso . AU . Yaoi . for #Yuumafantasia & #DnC
BLACK & WHITE

Story by anclyne

Ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei

Gintama © Hideaki Soracchi / Oom Gorilla

GinIso . Gintoki Sakata & Isogai Yuuma

For #Yuumafantasia #DnC

beta reader: Anagata

a/n: Emang sengaja ngasih author note di awal cuma sekedar ngasih tau kalo fic ini sedikit inspirasi dari doujin Re;write by Nagisa (PLUG). Gue suka banget Gintoki di situ huhuw tapi keseluruhan plot-nya beda kok, jadi ini bukan spoiler /yha

warning: fic ini alay, alur maju-mundur. Hati-hati, setiap part mengandung clue.

semoga paham dan bisa pecahin misterinya :"))

oke,

.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

[31]

"... Kantung hitam berisi potongan tubuh seorang wanita ditemukan di dalam kandang seekor anjing. **Dua bulan** berlalu dan pelaku masih belu—hm?"

Gumaman pelan sosok pemuda spontan berhenti. Lengan berisi koran dia lipat. Sore itu, Isogai menemukan pemandangan berbeda dari biasanya. Beberapa kepala terlihat keluar-masuk kamar apartemen sebelah yang sebelumnya kosong, membawa banyak kotak dus.

Petugas pengangkut barang pindahan tampak sibuk. Rasanya sudah hampir **dua bulan** sejak penghuni kamar apartemen sebelahnya pergi. Ingin dia hampiri hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Namun rasa lelah mencegahnya melangkahkan kaki, dan pemilik helai hitam memilih merogoh kunci pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya sendiri.

.

Mungkin menyapa tetangga dilakukan esok hari saja.

.

.

[30]

Di sore kelabu. Isogai pulang dengan menerobos hujan. Siapa yang menyangka jika dalam perjalanan pulang, hujan deras turun tiba-tiba. Sebagian pakaiannya basah, tetapi setidaknya _cake_ dalam kantung bawaannya selamat.

Hari ini, pemuda dengan dua helai pucuk itu memang berniat beramah-tamah pada tetangga baru. Bukan hanya kali ini saja, di sekitar, Isogai terkenal memiliki hubungan baik dengan tetangga yang lainnya. Oh—mungkin pengecualian untuk tetangga sebelahnya terdahulu. Untuk suatu alasan mereka tidak bisa berhubungan baik layaknya kepada tentangga lain.

Dia meletakkan bungkusan berisi _cake_ di atas meja, kemudian mengganti pakaiaan yang tak lagi nyaman dipakai—basah.

Sejenak, dia menoleh ke arah jendela kamar. Manik emas jatuh pada satu titik air hujan yang turun perlahan. Sorot hampa seolah mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

.

.

[29]

Jemari ramping menekan _bell_ pintu apartemen tetangga sebelah. Isogai setia dengan raut wajah cerah sambil menerka-nerka seperti apa rupa tetangga barunya. Belasan detik kemudian, dia kembali menekan begitu tak mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Sepertinya ia salah waktu.

"Aku akan kembali nanti saja."

Langkah pertama setelah helaan napas dari mulut keluar begitu saja sebagai tanda kecewa. Namun tiba-tiba, bunyi suara kunci bergeser terdengar. Isogai kembali menoleh dan mendapati helai perak menyapa kroma emas. Turun sedikit, kedua mata ikan mati balas menatap datar.

"Ah! Maaf mengganggu, saya tetangga sebelah anda. Datang untuk menyapa." Senyum terulas di bibir. Sementara sang tetangga masih geming dengan ekspresi semula.

Lumayan mengejutkan melihat yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah seorang pria dewasa. Jika mengingat dalam benak, terbayang ibu rumah tangga seperti tetangga kebanyakan.

"Oh... Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Seharusnya aku yang datang menyapa lebih dahulu tapi—" sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, sang tetangga baru sedikit melebarkan pintu rumah—menunjukkan apa yang dia maksud dengan tersirat.

Barang-barang pindahan yang masih berantakkan dan belum ditata.

"—Begitulah. Jadi kau tetanggaku. Siapa namamu? Aku Sakata Gintoki."

"Isogai Yuuma. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, Sakata-san. Saya bisa membantu membereskan barang-barangmu."

"Tapi—"

"Saya juga membawa _cake_ untuk anda." Tawar Isogai seraya mengangkat bungkusan di tangan.

Mengerutkan alis sejenak, namun akhirnya mafhum niat baik tetangga berpucuk, "Baiklah, silakan masuk Isogai-kun."

Sepersekian detik, dia dapat melihat sorot mata ikan mati pria surai perak tampak berkilau dan nada bicaranya berubah antusias. Namun segera terabai begitu dua emas menemukan tumpukkan _manga_ dalam beberapa kotak dus.

Maniak.

"Anda menyukai _manga_?" Lontar si helai pucuk tidak sengaja. Spontan begitu saja.

"Yaa... Aku hanya menyukai JUMP." Manik merah tetangga baru melirik Isogai melalui ekor mata sebelum mengangkat satu kotak menuju suatu ruangan. "Oh, kau bisa susun itu di lemari ujung sana, Isogai-kun."

"Oke."

.

.

[28]

"Kau mahasiswa?"

Uap panas mengepul keluar saat bibir pemilik helai perak bergelombang meniup teh dalam cangkir di tangan.

"Iya. Tapi sedang mengambil cuti." Isogai menjawab dan segera ikut menyeruput teh.

"Cuti?"

"Saya perlu mengumpulkan uang membayar tahun ajaran selanjutnya."

"Begitu. Kau pasti merasa berat, ya?"

"Saya sudah terbiasa." Bahu tampak bergetar, tertawa samar.

"Bisa kau hilangkan itu?"

"Eh?"

" _Keigo_. Aku sangat tidak suka formalitas. 'Gin-san' saja cukup."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Gin-san?" Isogai meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Aku?" mengambil jeda untuk mulai menyendok _cake strawberry_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku seorang penulis."

"Benarkah? Kau tampak tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Gintoki mendengus geli, "Perkataanmu menyakiti hati Gin-san."

.

.

.

[27]

"Pagi Isogai-kun, kau baru akan berangkat?" Isogai baru saja keluar dari apartemennya ketika suara sang tetangga menyapa gendang telinga.

"Oh, Gin-sa—whoa! Tidak biasanya." Kedua manik emas berkilau menatap takjub dengan apa yang tersuguh di hadapan. "Kau memakai setelan? Ada apa?" Ini memang kali pertama dia melihat tetangganya mengenakan pakaian formal sejak pertama kali mereka menjadi tetangga. Isogai maklum jika pekerjaan sang tetangga baru memang tidak membutuhkan pakaian formal layak pria kantoran biasanya.

"Yaa, kau tahu—aku ada urusan di Departemen Editorial. Terlihat keren, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya.. Tampilanmu jadi terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dariku." Isogai memasukan kunci apartemennya ke dalam kantung celana setelah mengunci pintu.

"Aku memang jauh lebih tua darim, bocah." Pemilik pucuk kembar hanya tertawa kecil mendapati telapak tangan besar menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Kau mau menemaniku minum lagi nanti malam?"

"Hm... Sepertinya tidak bisa. Temanku absen. Jadi aku yang menggatikannya." Emas menatap lurus ke depan. **Tidak membalas tatapan** kerabat baru.

"Begitu. Baiklah, mungkin lain kali."

.

" _Tentu, harus lain kali."_

 _._

 _._

[26]

Isogai tidak mengerti, mengapa pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak begitu cepat lenyap seperti abu tertiup angin dalam genggaman yang renggang, hanya dengan satu tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya?

.

Mungkin itu berarti, dia tidak diperizinkan bertanya pada Gintoki perihal siapa pria yang **bertamu** sore itu di depan pintu apartemen miliknya.

.

.

[25]

Malam itu hujan kembali turun. Kedua manik emas Isogai melirik ke arah ponsel yang bergetar sekilas. Tak perlu ia periksa untuk mengetahui siapa pengusik jam istirahatnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Garis tipis di bibir tertarik sedikit ke atas. Kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel hanya untuk sekedar mengganti baju kotor akibat **setitik noda**.

.

.

[24]

Isogai tidak pernah tahu, sejak kapan pesan singkat dari tetangga baru begitu memengaruhi suasana hati. Dia tidak pernah tahu, sejak kapan kedua manik merah pria itu dapat bekerja layak medusa. Dia tidak pernah tahu, sejak kapan dirinya begitu berusaha—

hanya untuk sekedar Gintoki memberinya senyuman tulus.

Bukan, pria itu memang seringkali menaikkan garis di bibirnya. Walau sebagian besar, sebenarnya hanya seringai intimidasi dan senyum konyol.

Satu yang Isogai tahu; langka bagi Gintoki untuk mengulas senyum tulus.

.

.

Tetapi seharusnya, ketidaktahuan dirinya itu tidak menimbulkan ribuan jarum terasa menghujam dada, ketika senyum milik orang _itu_ dibagi pada orang lain, 'kan?

.

[23]

Pernah suatu hari, Gintoki bertanya ketika sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Isogai hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

" **Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri?** "

Tentu dia tidak dapat membaca maksud pertanyaan sang tetangga. Isogai hanya bisa berlaku seolah pertanyaan itu hanyalah banyolan semata.

"Tentu tidak. Lebih baik mengikis waktu dengan melakukan **banyak hal** ketimbang menyia-nyiakan umur yang tersisa."

"Melakukan apa misalnya?" Kedua manik merah milik Gintoki mengarah langsung pada manik emas, Isogai bahkan dapat melihat refleksi diri pada lensa lawan bicara.

"Hm... Mungkin seperti menemanimu minum seperti sekarang, Gin-san." Sebelah alis naik sembari memasang ekspresi jenaka.

"Kau sedang mengejekku, 'kan?"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama seperti biasa.

.

.

[22]

Usianya empat belas kala perusahaan sang ayah mengalami gulung tikar. Serangan jantung menghilangkan nyawa pria paling disayang kala itu. Asuransi yang didapat sama sekali tidak melepaskan lilitan hutang. Isogai dan ibunya mencurahkan keringat hanya untuk mencicil dan menghidupi mereka sehari-hari. Hanya dia dan ibu, karena **adik kembarnya** memiliki fisik begitu lemah.

Dua tahun lamanya, roda waktu terus berotasi, namun tidak untuk roda hidup mereka. Roda kehidupan mereka seolah berjalan di tempat. Segala yang mereka lakukan samasekali tak berguna. Bunga semakin bertumpuk, dan mereka tidak bisa hidup seperti itu terus sampai mati. Siapa yang tenang jika terus dibayangi hutang tanpa henti?

Seorang wanita bernama Tsukuyo—mengaku teman lama sang ayah—datang menghampiri. Menawarkan diri untuk memberi bantuan kepada mereka dengan cara mengadopsi salah satu antara dia dan adiknya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan bersedia melunasi sebagian hutang mereka. Tentu sang ibu menolak untuk menjadikan salah satu dari putra kembarnya sebagai batu loncatan hidup. Dan sang adik mengajukan diri tanpa ragu. Bersikeras meyakinkan jika ia akan baik-baik saja tinggal bersama wanita tersebut.

.

Dua hari kemudian, sang adik resmi diadopsi dan meninggalkan keluarga sesungguhnya.

Isogai dan Ibunda hanya bisa menatap kepergian anggota keluarga berhaga lain setelah ayah.

.

[21]

"Isogai-kun. Fuh~"

"Wuakh!"

"Ow!"

Si pemilik nama berjengit, spontan kepala membentur dagu tetangga surai perak di balik punggung yang baru saja iseng meniup telinganya.

"Eh?! Gin-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Isogai memegangi kepalanya sendiri sambil menatap panik Gintoki yang sedang mengelus-elus dagu.

"Lidahku tergigit! Gin-san butuh _Choco_ _parfait_ untuk mengobati."

Mendengar ritihan dusta itu membuat tangan isogai reflek meninju pelan perut Sakata Gintoki.

"Berhenti bercanda, Gin-san. Lagipula, bukankah gula darahmu tinggi? Seharusnya kurangi memakan makanan manis."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Gin-san!"

"Ngomong-ngomong," lembaran kertas terulur. Sedangkan Isogai menghela napas karena untuk kesekian kali, pria di hadapan mengabaikan peringatan. "Aku ingin kau baca cerita pendek buatanku ini,"

Isogai meraih lembaran dari tangan Gintoki sambil menatap penuh tanya. "Cerita pendek?" Ini adalah pertama kali dia ditawarkan untuk menjadi pembaca salah satu karyanya.

.

' _Iblis putih dan burung Phoenix?'_

 _._

 _._

[20]

Hitam dan putih. Keduanya memiliki makna ketika diciptakan. Bertolak belakang, namun juga bersisian. Termasuk ras Iblis yang dahulu tinggal di antara surga dan neraka. Eksistensi ras Iblis putih sendiri menebar melodi kebaikan melalui harpa putih miliknya. Sedangkan ras Iblis hitam adalah refleksinya.

Suatu hari, Tuhan mengangkat salah satu dari ras Iblis putih untuk dijadikan malaikat pintu surga, dan salah satu ras Iblis hitam dijadikan malaikat kematian. Kabar itu terdengar oleh Iblis hitam, dan dia tidak ingin menjadi malaikat kematian karena itu artinya ia harus turun ke bumi. Iblis hitam juga ingin menjadi malaikat pintu surga, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berubah menjadi Iblis Putih.

Sampai terbesit dalam benak untuk menukar harpa putih dengan harpa hitam miliknya. Dia merubah warna harpa hitam menjadi putih agar Iblis Putih tidak menyadari. Ia pikir, dengan begitu perlahan-lahan dirinya bisa berubah menjadi Iblis putih.

.

Saat itu, Iblis hitam tidak tahu bahwa burung Phoenix yang bertengger di atas dahan menjadi saksi perbuatannya.

.

.

[19]

 **Pria itu** datang lagi. Tinggi, rupawan, tetapi dengan raut wajah selalu menekuk. Kali pertama Isogai melihat, pria itu tengah berbincang dengan Gintoki di depan pintu apartemen. Hanya menyapa sedikit, kemudian meninggalkan keduanya tanpa tau siapa tamu sang tetangga.

Isogai tidak peduli, tapi anehnya, ribuan jarum yang entah darimana terasa menghujam dadanya kembali.

.

 _Dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan tetangganya, 'kan?_

 _._

 _._

[18]

Satu helai bulu jingga burung Phoenix jatuh di atas rerumputan ketika membentangkan sayapnya yang lebar. Seakan menyambut langkah Iblis putih yang hendak menghampiri harpa untuk kembali menjalankan tugas. Biasa, namun mengandung makna. Lantas, tanpa mengetahui fakta yang ada, Iblis putih memainkan harpa yang telah ditukar oleh Iblis hitam. Ia sadar ketika melodi yang terdengar itu berbeda. Dari ujung jemarinya perlahan menghitam, seolah banyak bakteri menggerogoti. Sebaliknya, yang ia dengar dari permainan Iblis hitam adalah melodi miliknya— juga mengakibatkan ujung jari iblis hitam perlahan-lahan memutih.

Terjadilah pertengkaran di antara keduanya. Hingga menyebabkan Iblis hitam terperosok ke dalam lubang yang akan menjatuhkannya ke bumi. Iblis hitam memohon pertolongan, namun sayang—ia memetik apa yang telah ditanam. Sebagian tubuh Iblis putih telah diselimuti hitam, turut bersama hatinya.

Telinganya seolah tuli, Iblis putih melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Saat itu pula Iblis hitam jatuh ke bumi dan tak akan bisa kembali.

.

Aturan jika ras Iblis sebagai penghuni antara surga dan neraka jatuh ke bumi, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia.

.

.

[17]

Isogai menatap layar televisi di balik kaca toko elektronik. Kedua kroma emas menyorot gelap tanpa cahaya. Berita yang selalu menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini.

—Ditemukan kembali korban mutilasi. Kali ini dua orang pria. Pihak kepolisian mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan pelaku adalah orang yang **sama** dengan pembunuh wanita **empat bulan lalu**.

.

[16]

Dua minggu setelah saudara kembarnya dibawa pergi, Isogai berusaha mengunjungi alamat yang pernah diberikan oleh Tsukuyo. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tiga hari lalu sang ibu merenggang nyawa. Vonis serangan jantung akibat kelelahan menjadi penyebab utama. Lantas Isogai berusaha menghubungi Tsukuyo untuk memberi kabar duka tersebut pada adiknya, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Di dunia ini, dia tidak punya siapapun lagi selain adik kembarnya.

.

.

[15]

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Dan itu memang benar. Iblis putih menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Kini seluruh tubuhnya hitam—bukan lagi sebagai Iblis putih. Seberapa banyak pun ia menangis tak akan mengubah sosoknya saat ini. Hati sudah hitam sepenuhnya. Ingin ia ikut jatuh ke bumi, namun sebelum ia melakukan hal itu, kabar pertengkarannya dengan Iblis hitam begitu cepat menyebar—dan sampai pada Tuhan.

Iblis putih dijatuhi hukuman neraka. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar hitam yang telah melekat pada dirinya hilang. Konsekuensi yang harus ia terima, meski memakan waktu begitu lama.

.

.

[14]

"Gin-san! Berhenti memakan makanan manis itu terlampau banyak. Semua ini kusita!"

"Isogai-kun, kau tahu jika yang kau lakukan itu bisa membunuh Gin-san."

"Kau tahu jika manisan ini yang akan membunuhmu, bukan aku." Pemilik surai hitam memasukkan tumpukkan cokelat ke dalam kotak dan meletakkannya di lemari es.

"Berikan aku manisan, aku mohon..." Gintoki meratapi cokelat-cokelat dalam kotak yang mulai disegel.

"Tidak."

"Dua—"

"Tidak."

"Sat—"

"Tidak."

"Hei aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

Isogai menulikan telinga jika Gintoki terus meminta memakan banyak sekali cokelat pemberian penggemar bukunya.

.

Tapi dia akan memberikan coklat buatan Isogai sendiri, nanti.

.

.

[13]

Isogai menyukai musim gugur.

Seperti saat ini. Suasana musim gugur menciptakan banyak daun perlahan menjadi merah keemasan. Angin dingin berhembus menggelitik permukaan kulit, dan dedaunan rekat pada ranting disapu melayang sebelum akhirnya mendarat naas di atas tanah.

Karena itulah, ketika kedua manik merah milik Gintoki mendekat terkikis jarak, dan belah bibir mereka bertemu. Isogai hanya diam menerima.

.

Ia menyukai sensasi musim gugur yang manis.

.

.

[12]

Satu kali, ada saat dia begitu hancur dan menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidup.

Itu bermula ketika dia berhasil menemukan adiknya dalam keadaan hampir menelan belasan pil sekaligus. Kondisi yang tentu mampu meremas hati. Rambut warna serupa tampak kusut, bukan karena tak terawat berhari-hari, tetapi seolah helai halus itu dipaksa lepas—menerima jambakkan keras layak kelakuan orang-orang penghuni rumah kejiwaan.

Dia singkirkan segera dari genggaman sang adik, dan menggendong tubuh lemas itu keluar. Kemanapun—sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Dia tidak ingin bertanya. Karena seharusnya dia tahu sejak awal, memercayakan adiknya pada orang asing—pada iblis berwujud manusia itu.

.

Semua adalah kesalahan-Nya.

Kesalahan karena membuat dirinya begitu bodoh.

.

.

[11]

"Gin-san. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa cerita pendek ini belum selesai? Apa yang terjadi pada Iblis putih setelah itu? Bagaimana dengan burung Phoenix?"

"Oh. Menurutmu?"

Isogai berpikir sejenak dan segera memberi jawaban walau tidak begitu yakin, "Mungkin, burung Phoenix itu akan bersaksi pada Tuhan. Menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

"Siapa yang tahu?"

.

[10]

Dulu sekali. Keluarga Isogai pernah berlibur ke rumah nenek di desa. Langit biru membentang dengan hiasan kapas putih tipis. Pegunungan hijau dan sawah-sawah di bawah terlindungi. Serta sepanjang jalanan yang dipenuhi bunga matahari.

Dia dan sang adik sangat suka hingga ingin mencoba melihat hamparan bunga serupa surya dari tempat yang tinggi. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada pohon besar tak jauh dari kediaman nenek. Mereka bertiga—bersama **anak tetangga seumuran** yang tinggal tepat sebelah rumah lantas pergi untuk melihat—begitu antusias.

Sang adik naik terlebih dahulu. Begitu hampir sampai di dahan pohon paling dekat permukaan tanah, kakinya tergelincir sehingga terperosok jatuh. Ajaib, tidak ada patah tulang atau retak dialami. Hanya bagian pergelangan kaki yang tergores patahan ranting. Luka cukup dalam dan bekas goresan itu **membekas hingga adik beranjak dewasa**.

Setelah itu Isogai dimarahi oleh ibu karena membawa adiknya dalam bahaya.

.

[09]

" _Kau di mana?_ "

"..." Hanya suara rintihan yang samar terdengar.

" _Isogai-kun?_ "

" _Maaf, Gin-san. Aku ada **urusan** sebentar, akan kuhubungi lagi nan—"_

" _Tunggu sebentar!_ "

" _Ya?_ "

".. _Tidak. Sampai nanti_."

.

.

[08]

Hari ini hujan kembali turun sangat deras, hingga jika tak berbicara keras akan sulit didengar. Hanya suara decak air akibat langkah kaki yang saling bersahut. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Jadi, ketika suara letusan peluru mengalahkan suara hujan dan timah panas menembus pergelangan kaki, saat itu pula daya gravitasi menarik dan membuatnya jatuh.

Oh, sudah saatnya dia berhenti. Sudah selayaknya karena **segala yang ingin dilakukan** telah menemui akhir.

Suara beberapa langkah pasang kaki semakin mendekat, dan dia menerima tanpa perlawanan ketika logam dingin dipaksa melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Hanya saja—

.

Kenapa harus orang itu?

.

.

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan empat orang. **Isogai Yuuta-kun**."

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum pilu.

.

.

' _Gin-san._ '

.

[07]

Ini adalah kali ketiga. Kepingan _puzzle_ penyokong hidup sudah hilang—lepas dari tempatnya. Tidak akan bisa kembali seberapa keras dia mencari. Jikalau menemukan yang serupa, tidak akan pernah sama. Sudut yang tidak akan tercipta dua kali.

Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit dingin—tanpa nyawa. Sekantung roti dan susu yang baru saja dia beli jatuh berserakan di atas lantai dingin.

Bukankah hanya sebentar?

Satu jam yang lalu, dia masih melihat sang adik tersenyum padanya. Tapi di hadapannya sekarang hanya tubuh dengan lengan berlumuran darah. Suara hujan di luar sana meredam tangisan pilu dan jerit amarah yang menyakiti pita suara.

Dia tidak dapat memaafkan **wanita itu** , dan **orang-orang yang terlibat**. Balasan dua kali lipat harus melalui ke-dua tangannya sendiri. Tidak peduli berapa lama dia harus menunggu kesempatan itu tiba.

.

' _Kalian mengambil mata, maka aku mengambil jantung_.'

.

[06]

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Isogai menyentuh telapak tangan Gintoki yang memiliki bekas luka.

"Itu... Terkena peluru meleset, ketika dulu sekumpulan perampok menjarah rumah temanku." Jawab si helai perak sembari menyematkan jemarinya pada jemari Isogai.

"Kapan?" Manik emas masih menatap tangan kokoh yang sudah menangkup tangannya sendiri.

Gintoki mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sebelum menjawab, "...Mungkin, saat aku di bangku sekolah." Kemudian kembali menatap Isogai. " **Kau punya**?"

"Apa?"

" **Bekas luka**. Aku ragu kau punya itu. Kau nampak seperti anak penurut yang tidak akan mendekati bahaya." Sebelah alis itu naik untuk mengejek.

" **Aku memang tidak**."

.

.

' _Karena bekas lukaku ada di dalam_ _Tak terlihat_ _.'_

 _._

[05]

Sudah **dua tahun** dan dia masih bisa bersabar. Mematikan kemarahan di sudut terdalam hatinya dan terus mengukir memori hari itu sebagai bentuk sokongan hidup yang baru. Tidak peduli jika itu berarti dia harus mengubur namanya sendiri dan terlahir kembali **menggantikan** sang adik.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang akan sadar.

Sebagai buktinya,

Lihat 'kan? Bahkan **wanita itu** tidak menyadari jika yang **tinggal di sebelahnya selama dua tahun** adalah dirinya,

 **Bukan sang adik**.

.

[04]

Ketika langkahnya dituntun ke dalam mobil patroli, dia melihat sosok pria itu, yang dulu menjadi tamu tetangga barunya.

Isogai terlalu naif hingga terlambat menyadari.

.

.

[03]

Dua emas mengunci rupa wajah tiga orang pria yang mengaku untuk **kedua kali** memakai _jasanya_. Dengan itu saja, sudah cukup baginya membayangkan;

.

 _Berapa potongan kiranya yang harus dia lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

[02]

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil patroli, Gintoki melangkah mendekat dan berbisik pelan dengan nada suara yang tak dapat dia baca. Sesuatu dia harap bisa mengetahuinya untuk terakhir kali.

.

"Apa kau ingin tahu, apa yang dilakukan burung Phoenix setelah itu?"

.

"Phoenix tidak menceritakan apa yang ia lihat karena tahu, jika yang dilakukannya tidak akan merubah apapun. Maka ia hanya diam dan menunggu hingga Iblis putih keluar dari neraka untuk mengobati luka yang tertoreh akibat proses penyucian kembali."

.

Dan air matanya meleleh bersama jatuhnya hujan.

.

.

[01]

Isogai selalu membenci hujan. Karena ketika hujan, semua miliknya hilang dan hanya menyisakan luka. Tapi untuk kali pertama, dia beranggapan hujan tidaklah begitu buruk. Karena saat timah panas menghentikan detak jantungnya, dia tahu, kepingan _puzzle_ miliknya akan tersusun kembali segera.

.

" _Aku pulang._ "

.

.

[00]

"Aku yang akan mengobati lukamu."

.

.

* * *

' _Tapi Gin-san, kau melupakan satu hal. Tidak seperti Iblis putih yang dapat keluar dari neraka, aku tidak akan pernah. Karena aku—_

 _akan dihukum mati._ '

.

 **END**


End file.
